A New Beginning
by blxgyrl18
Summary: Two survivors change the course of the pod squad's life by using the granolith.  CC All
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters although I would like to own many of the guys..hehe. But here in my little world I control them or at least like to pretend I do.

Hey all this is my first attempt at Roswell Fanfiction. I've been reading it long enough I figured that I would finally try to contribute. It just makes it so hard because there are so many stories and I am so afraid of doing one that seems as familiar as another. Well that's all for now. I hope yall enjoy what I've come up with so far. Let me know ~CHRISTINA

**Prologue**

"Promise me, Isabel." Maria spoke quietly as the tears continued to run down her dirt streaked face.

"I don't know if that's something I can do with any certainty. I don't know what will happen once we leave here." Isabel cried in distress.

"I need to think that by doing this that he will be okay. That he will have a family that loves him without any doubt. I'd rather go on without him and kid myself into believing that he will be taken care of. I worked so hard during our time to make sure he knew; now I need you to make sure that you and Max will take care of him." Maria continued.

"I'll try my best to make sure he is okay. Hopefully this time around," Isabel paused, "Maybe this time he'll come with me and Max and he won't end up with Hank." She finished softly.

"I just want to make sure is all. And if yall happen to follow your destiny this time around, just know that it's okay. As long as he's taken care of that's all that matters. If I never get the chance to love him I want to believe that someone is. I want to believe that yall will be okay. And I want you to know in this moment, even though everything is going wrong, I cannot regret anything that happened between the eight of us. Just know that you became one of my best friends and someone I consider closer than a sister. Even though we had to run from everything, we were all closer than almost any family. Just pray that hopefully this time around we get something right. I also hope that we can somehow be friends without the danger." Maria continued.

"I know and I want the same thing. I also know that if the rest of them were here with us they'd agree about the family thing. Just…I hope that something will make us be closer. I was so mad when Max healed Liz at first but now looking back I couldn't regret that moment for anything because of everything you, Liz, Kyle, and especially Alex brought to my life. We spent so long looking for a home when we already had one with a family. That would be my only regret, not taking every moment, in the beginning for what it was worth. I know now that we wasted time looking for something we already had. You have to promise me the same thing Maria. Promise me that you will take care and protect Alex. I need you to make sure that yall follow yalls dreams and promise not to let anything or anyone stand in the way of your happiness. I need to know that you will be okay. Now I guess we need to see how this thing works and how we get to where we need to be. I never thought we would actually be here. I thought that we could defeat the human enemies because we already defeated our alien counterparts. Now, I guess this is our final goodbye, huh?" Isabel smirked as her beautiful eyes shimmered in the light of the granolith.

"Yeah, the only urgency we have is to get back to those who loved us. I hope this time we can stay with them." Maria agreed.

"Do you think things would have been different had we listened to Nasedo and followed Destiny? Do you think that they would all still be alive had we listened?" Isabel stuttered nervously.

Maria gave a sad smile as she shook her head, "No, honestly I do not think it would have made a difference either way. We all agreed that we would choose our own path. And even if you all followed it there was never any guarantee that we would have won in any situation. I think we did the best we could with the knowledge that we had. There was a reason you were sent here Isabel and we may have not learned everything but we learned the really important things in life and that's all that really matters."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think this may be the last time I have the chance to say Thank You and that I love you for everything you gave to all of us." Isabel told her with quiet dignity.

"There is nothing to thank me for. Everything I did was out of love for all of yall." Maria replied.

And as both girls embraced, the granolith slowly started building in power listening to the girls hopes of their changed timeline. And high above the place where all their dreams were changing the stars brightened as the granolith started the journey. The girls were going back to a time that they couldn't remember, to a time that hopefully would give the aliens and their human friends a chance to make things right and to live a happy life.

~ _Another time, another place~_

In the dead of night with the air clear and the stars twinkling there was a bright light as four little humans sat straight up from their beds gasping for air. And just a few miles out of town in an outcropping of rocks, 4 little alien children were breaking out of their pods. And this is where the journey of the combined pod squad would begin in the little town of Roswell


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young blonde woman jumped up frantically when the phone beside her bed started ringing and as she squinted at the clock beside her bed she realized that it was nearly 3 a.m. 'What the hell?' she thought tiredly, 'who would be calling me this late?'

"Hello?" she mumbled worriedly biting her bottom lip.

"IT'S HAPPENING! I FELT A SHIFT…THEY USED THE GRANOLITH AGAIN!" the voice on the other end exclaimed.

"WAIT! WAIT! What do you mean you felt it?" she questioned confusedly.

"Listen to me Amy, one of our children used the granolith to come back again. That can only mean one thing and one thing only; it means that they failed to stop their deaths. I was so hoping that we could let them figure it out on their own this time. I did not want to interfere but it looks as if we have no choice," the other person whispered.

"Nance, you have understood my position regarding this matter since Maria was born and we found out about the original timeline. I told you before that I wanted to get involved. I hate that my baby's heart keeps getting broken and I could essentially stop all of that but everyone else was so adamant about not getting involved. But this time I don't care what any of them think! These are our babies and only children and I will be there when they start dealing with all these problems and emotions because I refuse to stand by and watch them suffer," Amy said with an angry vehemence.

"I have to agree this time around. I refuse to let that piece of scum shape shifter destroy the lives of not only our kids but poor Tess as well. I remember their mother, Amy. Did I ever tell you that? It's ironic in that they think that they're the ones from a different world when in all actuality they really are not." Nance chuckled softly.

"So I know that obviously we have to get together in the morning and discuss this with the rest of the group so we can all come to some pretty tough decisions. So, I'll meet you at the Crashdown at say 9, okay?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah, that's fine. And I'll notify the others as well. Goodnight Amy," Nance replied.

"Good night Nance," Amy responded.

~The next morning~

"What exactly do you mean that you felt it?" Jeff Parker inquired puzzled.

"I mean I felt the power the granolith used when sending whomever back to change this time. I think I felt it because obviously they went back to the very beginning as in the beginning of, essentially, their lives." Nance replied.

"So, you are telling me that we have a chance to make everything different this time including Michael and Tess?" Jim Valenti asked in a hushed tone.

"I think so because if you remember correctly when the last time shift happened it was only back to when they were teenagers. This time I felt the shift on the same day that the Max and Isabel were discovered. I'm hoping that this time we can change how they all grow up and interact with each other. I think that we need to decide what we are going to do about them and whether we should keep the kids apart until they get older." Nance questioned the group of eight adults.

"Last time Michael was not taken care of like he should have been and I think I was in too much pain with Sara leaving to really help anybody. I remember parts of the last life; if you will, and let me just say that I plan on changing it this time. I know that Kyle always wanted a sibling so as soon as we are done here I plan on going to child services. I want to take Michael into my care and raise him like my own." Valenti told the group with a quiet dignity.

"I think that is a marvelous idea Jim and hopefully this time when Tess comes to town the kids will be in a better place with their 'relationships'. Although to be honest with you I still don't want my little girls heartbroken. So a heed of warning you better raise Michael right to where he's not so surly, although," Amy paused, "I remember some of him from last time and he could be a sweet boy. Hopefully they will all develop much more wonderfully now." She finished smiling softly while she got lost in her scattered memories.

"Well, I guess we all need to think things through before we make any other decisions regarding not only Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess but also the other four as well."Philip Evans interjected.

As Amy listened to Philip finish his thought she looked around at her closet friends and hoped that this time they could do a better job of protecting their loved ones. And as the group broke apart to think about the new beginning they were headed on she sent out a silent curse and a prayer.

'To whoever is up there listening please let us succeed because I know it's a different time and a place and almost nothing could be as it was.' She thought sadly. And as she finished her small prayer she thought of Maria's father and Kyle's mom and wondered how they could possibly leave their children at a time that they needed them most. She was just happy that Liz's and Alex's parents were able to deal with the stress and confusion of their situation.

And as Amy Deluca and the rest of the parents were making their way home, four little children were brought to the local hospital. The deputy who found them was shocked to find them wandering in the desert cold, naked and alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Roswell Hospital_

As Dr. Camber begins his shift he is shocked to learn that a local deputy is on his way in with four children that were found wandering the desert less than thirty minutes before hand. He cannot help but wonder how anyone could leave someone so helpless out on their own to deal with not only animal predators but humans' ones as well.

"Deputy, do you have any information on how these kids arrived, where they were found or what their names or ages are?" Dr. Camber questioned quickly.

"No, Doctor they have not spoken. As a matter of fact when I inquired to what their names were or where their parents were they seemed to be confused. I'm not sure what the problem is. I found them with no clothes or food on them so I just wrapped them up in the blankets I carry with me," the young deputy replied.

"Ok, well I guess we'll just have to examine them and bring in a counselor to see if they will open up to them. Thanks," the doctor said as he turned toward the exam rooms.

~Exam Rooms~

The two little boys are left in one while the two little girls are carried to another. All the children seem reluctant to leave on another however; they still have not spoken to any of the hospital staff.

"Can you tell me what your names are?" the nursed asked the two little blonde girls. And as she watched and waited they looked at each other as if wondering whether or not they should tell her and when they turned back to her they remained silent.

"Ok, well we are going to have to see the doctor and see what he says and then someone will be here to get all four of you." The nurse said baffled.

After the children went through a few tests to make sure they were healthy a local representative from child services was brought in to take them to the local orphanage.

~Roswell Orphanage~

After arriving at the orphanage the child services agent requested that all four children stay together because they seem to be severely traumatized by whatever experiences they have just went through. She explained that they have not spoken and seem not to understand what anyone around them was saying but they did not seem frightened. So as the children settled into their temporary home a group of local adults was meeting in a little apartment above a small town café.

~The Parker Residence~

"Well, Jim have you heard anything about the kids?" Amy asked distressed.

"Calm down, Amy. It seems that whoever returned has changed quite a bit already and I cannot say it's a bad thing either." Jim replied with a small smile.

"What do you mean? What could have changed so drastically?" Nance wondered befuddled.

"I mean that it was not just three kids that came through the desert, it was four. It seems that this time around we may be able to save Tess earlier than expected. Now we just need to decide where we go from here. The kids are not talking but they do not seem to be distressed either. Currently, they are at the Roswell orphanage. So I think we need to decide how we are going to play this." Jim said glancing around at the other occupants inhabiting the small apartment.

"Well, we still want to raise Max and Isabel as our own." Diane Evans told the group.

"I think that would be just fine Diane. And like I mentioned earlier I would like to take Michael into my care and save him some of the hurt that Hank caused him previously." Jim Valenti said with a shake of his head.

"Ok, so we are agreed that you are taking Michael. So what should we do about Tess?" Amy asked quietly.

"Well, I think she needs to stay between one of our families since we all only have one child at the moment. I guess it depends on who feels like they are more ready to take on this situation." Nance replied logically.

"Well, I would love to take Tess, Maria has always wanted a little sister so I guess those particular decisions are taken care of. Now, what should we do about them as a group?" Amy inquired.

"Well…." Jim trailed…as he looked around the room, everyone seemed to be thinking about this because they didn't want to mess up the dynamics of the previous group.

"I guess the biggest issue right now is deciding whether we let them know that they are different or let them come to that realization on their own. I think that we need to let things progress at a more natural pace and let the kids decide who they want to tell and when. I have no doubt that they will all eventually find out considering this will be the third time line change and they all knew before." Amy chuckled.

"Ok, I'll agree with you on that point Amy but what do we tell them about our involvement or do we wait and see if they come to us. I have an idea…I think that we should stay out of it as long as possible and not interfere until they need us to or until we decide…say maybe a few days before the shooting. I want to avoid that situation as much as possible it is less of a chance for them and us to be found." Mr. Whitman replied.

~Two days later, Roswell Orphanage~

"Hello, How can I help you?" the secretary asked the young couple walking through the door.

"Yes, we were recently approved for adoption and were asked to come and speak with a representative to meet some of the children." Mr. Evans replied.

"Can I have your names please?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, I'm Philip Evans and this is my wife Diane," he said smiling politely.

"Ok, yes, I have your information right here. Let me get your case worker and then we will go meet with the little ones," she replied.

"So glad to see you here Mr. Evans. Right this way are some new additions that just came to us. It is such a sad story they were found wandering by themselves in the desert. There were four of them two girls and two boys. We believe that they are brothers and sisters but we are not really sure. Did you decide whether or not you wanted more than one child?" The case worker asked hopefully.

"Yes, we have decided to adopt two children. We feel that we are financially comfortable enough to give them a good upbringing. We would like to adopt a little boy and a little girl," Diane replied quietly.

"Okay, that's great. Here they are," the caseworker said opening a door to a play room.

"Thank you," Philip replied awestruck as he gazed at the four children standing in front of them.

Diane turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Oh Philip, look at them together, they are an astounding group aren't they? I'm so glad that they all came together this time. Although I wish we could have found them like we did last time. This way is so nerve wracking and I hate that we cannot bring all of them with us," she said thickly and quietly so as not to be overheard by the social worker.

"I know but at least we know that they will grow up in loving homes this time, it may just take longer to get them settled because both Jim and Amy are single parents. I think, however; that they will be approved not only because of their status in the community but the fact that so many kids need good homes," Philip replied.

As Philip and Diane were talking all four of the children were sitting quietly and trying to understand what exactly the new adults were talking about.

'Why do you think they are here?' the little boy thought to the little girl sitting next to him.

'I think they are here to take us to their home, remember what that nice lady in blue told us. She said there were going to be people that were going to come and take us home. I think we need to talk with them out loud because they don't know how to talk with their minds,' the little girl thought back to the little boy.

'Ok, well we will try it later,' he replied to her.

"Ma'am, have they told you their names? We would really like to keep them so we can give them a sense of normalcy with all the things going on," Philip asked the social worker.

"No, the thing is none of them have spoken to any of us, not even the other children. We think whatever they went through has caused them to go silent but we believe that they will become vocal in their own time. However; we have given each of them names and when we say them they respond which is odd too," she told them perplexed.

"Ok, well whose who?" Philip asked worriedly. He did not want the social worker thinking that anything was odd about the children. He was not ready to delve into the abyss too soon. He wanted so badly to let them have a decent and loving childhood for as long as possible. Diane seemed to understand what he was thinking and feeling because she gently squeezed his hand.

"Well, the spiky haired by is Michael, the curly light blonde girl is Tess, the other girl is Isabel and the dark haired boy is Max. Would you like to spend a little time with them here and try to get them to talk or get to know you? We usually go through this process for a week before we let the new parents take them home," she told the couple.

"Yes, and thank you for your help," Diane replied with a quiet dignity.

So the social worker went and sat in the corner of the room so she could watch as the two adults interacted with the four new children. And was amazed to see that the kids split into two separate little groups' one boy and one girl in each one.

Diane and Philip looked at each other before slowly approaching all four kids and watched as they all traded glances. Philip was thinking that they were communicating with each other but weren't quite sure how to communicate with the adults.

"Wow Diane they know how to speak with each other, it's just like the last time. Hopefully we can get them out of their shells a little sooner than before," Philip said with awe shining in his eyes.

"Yes, I see that Philip," Diane said as she watched Michael and Tess slowly drift away to another part of the playroom. It was like they knew that they weren't going to be the ones to go today. And she was further amazed to see that Max and Isabel shifted just a little bit closer and kept watching her, as if to decide whether or not they liked them.

"Hello, Max and Isabel my name is Diane. We wanted to get to know you," Diane told the children softly as she knelt so she wouldn't scare them.

"Hi," Max croaked softly in surprise and bewilderment. After speaking Isabel looked at him as if she was asking him what he was doing. And after staring at him for a small moment she smiled and spoke also.

"My name is Isabel and this is my brother Max," she said softly as if scared to speak to loudly for fear of being wrong.

And as the social worker stared at the group of 2 children and 2 adults in astonishment the children started asking what everything was and when they were going with them. And later that day as they had to leave, Diane was ecstatic and hopeful that this time things would be different for her children. She just hated that she had to wait a whole week to get them home.

And later that evening as the kids settled down into their beds they all began to speak quietly about the things that were about to change.

"Do you think someone will be here to pick us up also? Do you think we will be together like you two?" Tess asked nervously.

"I don't know Tessie," Isabel started, "I hope so though because I do not want you two to be lonely. But don't worry we will stay friends," she finished confidently.

And as the two little girls continued to chat the two little boys just laid there and wondered about why they couldn't seem to remember anything and how nobody else at this place could speak in their heads. So on this night the children realized that they were just a little bit different than everyone else around them but were content and excited for the new things that were happening in their new and short lives.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another two weeks before Amy Deluca and Jim Valenti could get things straightened out to bring Tess and Michael to their separate homes. They decided to go together to ease the kids into the separation. As they arrived at the orphanage Amy began to wonder if the kids remembered anything because of the comments the social worker made earlier in the week. She guessed that since the adults had quite a few memories it only made sense that the kids would recognize some things such as their names. She began to hope that, just maybe, they would not remember all the bad things in their lives. She had to hold on to the belief that they would still make the same connections to their counterparts because it was absolutely necessary in order to survive the great hurdles that would one day come their way. And as Amy got out of the vehicle, she slowly turned to look at the looming building in front of her and prayed that the desolate atmosphere was not an omen for any bad things to come.

"Do you think we can raise them to become who they are supposed to be Jim?" Amy questioned softly.

"Amy…these kids had so much strength and pride in who they were and what they did there is no way that they could grow up to be anything else than beautiful people. I just want to make sure they have the chance to do that without any outside influences such as their supposed 'protector' Nasedo," Jim replied with total confidence.

"Ok, let's go get our children," Amy responded in kind.

Later that night as Amy was tucking the girls in to bed was when Maria asked any questions about the new sister she just acquired.

"Mommy?" Little Maria said peering up from her pillow.

"Yes sweet pea," Amy replied smiling softly.

"Do you think Tess likes it here? Do you think she'll get along with Lizzie and Alex and be my best friend too?" Maria questioned naively.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you, Liz, and Alex will do everything to make her feel special after all, you are all princes and princesses." Amy replied leaning down to kiss Maria's forehead.

Little Maria just smiled back as she thought of all the wonderful things she wanted to show her new sister. And she absolutely couldn't wait to tell her friends all about the new person in her life. She was finally happy, she had always wanted another sister or brother but when her Daddy left she didn't think that she would ever get the chance. And as little Maria slowly drifted off to sleep she became confused as she softly heard someone whisper out her name in complete awe. And she dropped into peaceful oblivion she smiled softly thinking that for the past three weeks she had someone in her dreams to comfort her from the nightmares of her dad leaving and the other dreams she could make no sense of.

Tess' bedroom

"Hello Tess, how are you doing sweetie?" Amy asked softly after tucking the covers tightly around the small blonde haired girl.

"I'm scared, what happened to Michael? I don't like being away from him. I wanted to go with him." Tess replied as her luminescent blue eyes filled up with tears and slowly started to trickle down her pale white cheeks.

"Oh Baby, Michael is fine he is with the nice man that came with me when I picked you up, do you remember?" Amy asked as Tess nodded slowly in answer to her question.

"Well, I couldn't take both of you with me so he took Michael to make sure he had somewhere to go. If you would like, I'll call Jim tomorrow and see if you and Michael can play together ok? I hope you are happy here Tess. Maria is already looking forward to you meeting her friends Liz and Alex." Amy told her as she watched the little girl's eyebrows crease as if trying to place something.

"What is it sweetheart? Is something else wrong?" Amy questioned hoping that Tess was not remembering anything from her past life. If any of the children could not remember she hoped it would be Tess. She did not want her to remember any of the false lies that were taught to her by Nasedo. She wanted to have a hand in helping her develop her powers and to tell her never to mind warp unless it was a matter of life and death. And as Amy began to get lost in her thoughts Tess answered her.

"No, nothing is wrong I'm just happy I guess. I was so scared when we left but being here makes me feel happy," Tess said smiling up at Amy.

And as Amy turned off the light and softly shut the door the little blue eyed blonde alien girl wished with all her might that Michael was as safe and happy as she was. And for some reason she just could not understand she hoped that the little boy she saw in her dreams every night would be there for as long as he could. And knowing that she was different this little boy did not scare her even though he seemed to know so much about her some things that she didn't even know herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Valenti Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay boys this is how it is going to work. You both are going to head to your separate beds with no more arguing. Do you understand me?" Jim Valenti said pacing back and forth in front of the couch in his living room.

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry, I just, he's weird and mean." Little Kyle Valenti replied somberly.

And as Valenti shook his head at the two little boys in front of him he could not help but wonder why Michael was acting so surly. He guessed that no matter what life he lives out Michael will always be the enigma of the group. 'I guess some things are just too ingrained in someone's character to ever really leave them' he thought sadly. After watching the boys slowly turn and walk out of the room, Jim prayed that as the little spiky haired boy grew up he'd learn to let others in or at least let one little green eyed hurricane get into his heart.

As Michael laid there in his new bed he could not help but feel lost and wondering why none of his family had stayed with him. He could not figure out why he was being mean to his new brother, Kyle. And as Michael laid there thinking that tomorrow he would be nicer, he saw a picture flash quickly before his closed eyelids. He was so startled that he sat straight up in bed. He couldn't figure out how he knew some of the things he did or why he kept seeing pictures of a little girl with a small dog beside her and red shoes on. She kind of reminded him of his sister Tess but it wasn't and he had never seen her so he was scared about why she kept showing up when he closed his eyes. Finally little Michael finally gave up his fight with sleep and slowly slipped into a sleep filled with dreams of people and places he had never seen or been. For some reason, that he could not understand, these images gave him assurance and a feeling of comfort and acceptance.

~The Next Morning~

As Jim was sitting at his table drinking his morning coffee the phone rang and as he got up to answer Michael walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Jim smiled softly as he thought that there was no way that before Michael would have showed any vulnerability especially one such as being sleepy.

"Valenti here," Jim said picking up the phone.

"Well, I would hope it would be you considering I called your house," Amy replied chuckling.

"Sorry, its habit. What can I do for you on this fine morning?" Jim asked.

"Last night Tess mentioned about wanting to see Michael and I was wondering if we could get them together. I also wanted to see how we were going to handle getting our kids together. Do we want all of them to meet this early or wait until they drift together on their own? There are so many what if's Jim," Amy said frustrated.

"Amy calm down, it will be fine. I think we should do what feels natural to us. Personally, I think it will be good for the kids to all meet now. That gives us a bit of a guarantee that they know each other. They could be stronger together and if they are all friends from a young age that will definitely change Michael and Tess, you know that as well as I do," Jim told her soothingly.

"Ok, well maybe this weekend we can all meet up over at the park or something. Just talk to the boys and let me know," Amy replied.

"Alright, will do I'll talk to you later Amy," Jim said listening as she responded in kind and hung up.

As he turned he saw Michael staring up at him with his eyebrows creased in thought. That kind of made him nervous because he was not sure what on earth Michael could possibly be wondering. 'Guess I'll just have to ask' he thought laughingly.

"What's on your mind Michael?" Jim asked sitting back down as Michael blinked in surprise.

"Nothing really, it's just…well I had a weird dream last night and I thought maybe you could help me understand it," Michael replied nervously.

"I'll try to help so…tell me about it," Jim said waiting patiently.

"I don't remember a whole lot of it but I do remember names and I just heard you talking to an Amy so I was wondering who she was?" Michael responded softly staring up with confused amber eyes at Jim.

"Oh wow, well she is a really good friend of mine and she is the one who took Tess home with her..Do you remember who I am talking about?" Jim asked. He was kind of nervous that Michael was remembering Amy already considering he didn't ever really have a lot of contact with her because in all honesty he feared her because of Maria. But as he continued to stew in his thoughts, he began to realize he shouldn't be all that surprised considering all the visions he had last time.

"Ok, well do you know if Kyle is awake? I don't know why but I think I need to say I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean to him, it's just that for some reason I was scared and uncomfortable around him. I mean I don't know why I would act like that, he was really nice to me when we got here." Michael rambled while scratching his eyebrow.

And as Jim sat there watching him he couldn't help but be in awe of how he was so much like before except with the rambling. 'Hmmm…maybe Maria rubbed off on him from before' Jim thought smiling.

"Well, I am thinking he should be up soon. He usually does not sleep too late," Jim told Michael as Kyle shuffled into the room.

"Dad, Can I have lucky charms for breakfast?" Kyle said yawning as he plopped down at the table.

"Yes son you can, do you want some also Michael?" Jim said glancing in Michael's direction. Michael shook his head yes then turned to Kyle.

"I'm sorry Kyle," Michael said hesitantly.

"For what? We're brothers it's all good," Kyle replied smiling goofily at him. And as Jim watched his two young sons he couldn't help but think this was one of the best days of his lives.

Later on that afternoon as Jim was watching the news Kyle and Michael were in Kyle's room talking.

"Michael, I know it sounds funny but I had this weird dream last night and I wanted to tell you about it," Kyle said as he went to his closet to retrieve some of his toys.

"I had one too, maybe it's something that happens to all little kids but I guess we can see if they were alike," Michael responded.

"That would be so cool," Kyle said dragging his cop cars and fire trucks over to Michael.

And as they sat there playing with the toys they began to talk neither one realizing that Jim had come to stand at the door to watch and listen. And he began to realize that the kids were remembering happier times with the ones that they had cared for. He hoped that they would only remember the good times. Even though they were able to get Tess this time around Jim was afraid that the kids' memories would lead them to not trust her. He decided that he needed to call Amy back and set up a time for the kids to meet as soon as possible, because he honestly believed that the sooner they all became friends the stronger their bonds would be. 'Maybe by being friends they wouldn't hold the past against her' he thought.

He also realized that since the Michael and Kyle were remembering it was just as likely that the rest of the group was having memories in their dreams as well. As he entered the living room he decided that the parents needed to have a meeting so they could all find out what the kids were remembering and how they were going to ask the kids about their dreams.

As soon as Amy answered the phone Jim told her, "Amy Michael and Kyle are remembering little things so I think we may have to tell them things sooner than we would have liked. We can probably put it off for a couple of years but I think it will definitely have to be done before the day of the shooting."

"Yes, I know Maria was telling me about the dreams she had last night. However; I think that they need to keep having the dreams so they can remember, it will be better for them. I still believe we need to hover over them for now and just let them come together. Then if Maria does not approach me about things then I will decide what to tell her. If they do not approach us let's try to wait. I do not want to put all those bad things on them Jim. They deserve the chance to be kids. But I think we need to get together with everyone to talk about this, so I'm going to go and call the other parents," Amy told him.

"Ok, call me and let me know when and where," Jim told her and then put the phone back in the cradle after she said goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the following weeks after being taken in to their new homes, the young pod squad slowly adjusted to family life. The parents taking care of their new charges were awed by the similarities and changes the children were showing. Jim thought that the most noticeable changes had to do with Tess and Michael. Every day he stared at his two children in amazement as they became closer. He was not only glad that Michael's life would be changed but Kyle's as well. He remembered how much resentment Kyle had of the aliens because he felt as if they had taken his dad away from him. Jim also noted that he had changed as well, he was more relaxed and he wasn't missing his kids' lives because he was lost in grief over his wife's desertion.

He still missed her but he realized that she just wasn't strong enough to come to terms with all the issues that were prominent in their life together. He sometimes regretted marrying her but then he would see Kyle's face light up over some childhood enjoyment and he couldn't help but feel grateful to Sara for the gift she had given him. He thought that come August he would see a change in the children because they would begin school. He also feared this because he didn't know how the children would react to each other and the memories they were all receiving in their dreams.

He spoke frequently with both Michael and Kyle and came to understand that for them the dreams offered comfort in the changing times. He was ecstatic to know that Michael was remembering so far only the good things that had happened to him and not the horrible things that peppered his life with Hank. Michael seemed to be in awe of the little blonde girl that reminded him of a princess. It seemed to Jim that the children were only remembering things that pertained to the time of their current age. For instance, Michael didn't seem to be having any dreams of older Maria just memories of the flashes that he received from her. 'Maybe its best this way that way they cannot see a future that has hopefully been avoided,' Jim thought optimistically. As he sat their musing over the different changes in his life, little Michael and Kyle were both still dreaming in their beds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michael's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think we will ever meet?" the little blonde girl asked smiling shyly up at the spiky haired boy as she was swinging.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm just glad that I can talk to someone about everything that has been happening. I don't understand it and I'm scared. I think I need to tell Kyle though," Michael answered.

"Well if you tell him, will you still be my friend?" Little Maria asked apprehensively.

"Of course I will," Michael replied fiercely.

And with that final note little Maria continued to swing in childhood bliss as Michael joined her.

Michael shot straight up in bed confused. He had been dreaming of the little girl but he didn't know her name or if she was even real. He was scared of all the things that had been happening to him. The other day when he got frustrated while trying to build things with his toys one of them blew up and he hid it because he didn't understand how that had happened. After pondering all the weird things that had been happening to him lately, he made up his mind to tell Kyle. He knew that Kyle would keep his secret because although apprehensive with each other at the beginning he was as close to him as anyone else. Maybe this is something that happened to everyone; maybe Kyle was even going through the same things. So with that cautious optimistic thought in his head he got up and headed to the living room to watch Scooby Doo, which happened to be a favorite of his, although for some reason he couldn't comprehend he kept thinking it was someone else's favorite first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyle's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle had been upset when his Dad first brought his brother home but now he couldn't be happier. He was scared at first because his Mom had left and all he had was his Dad and here comes a new little kid. He was scared that since she left his Dad wouldn't want him anymore but he now realized that Michael had just been as scared as he was and now Kyle couldn't imagine not having Michael as brother. And lately Kyle's dreams had been getting really weird like a couple of nights ago. He was dreaming about blue crystals, they were really pretty and he kept hearing someone sing a song that he had heard on his Dad's radio but he didn't know who the person was. But for some reason he was left with a feeling of sadness like he missed the person. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'maybe I had to much cereal for breakfast that day. Dad always said that too much sugar would do that to me.'

As Kyle rose to go to the living room he let his thoughts wander to the weird things that had happened to Michael when he became upset, he would just have to ask him how he blew his toys up, it was so cool. 'Who knows maybe he can teach me,' Kyle thought grinning boyishly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deluca Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Girls, come on time for breakfast," Amy hollered from the kitchen. She smiled softly when she heard the trample of footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Hey momma," both girls chimed in unison.

"Good morning, how did you two sleep?" Amy asked.

Both girls replied that they slept well and sat down to each some homemade pancakes and orange juice. Amy sat there watching both girls in wonderment. In the past couple of weeks that had grown so close to one another and Amy was glad that they seemed to be getting along well together. The parents had decided to keep the kids separated until school began so they could all grow comfortable in their current environments. Amy thought it was good because it would give all the kids' time to form a bond with not only their new parents but their new siblings as well. Especially for Tess and Michael who never had the chance previously and according to Jim things were progressing wonderfully at his home.

The thing that concerned her the most however; was the fact that all the kids seemed to be having plenty of memories. Amy believed that Maria and Tess were the most forthcoming. She also realized that Tess and Isabel were the ones recalling memories of everyone not just their closest relationships. She thought this was due to the fact that both of their "main" power seemed to be more mental where as the boys powers were more physical and defensive.

She was increasingly worried about Maria's dreams too though. It seemed from what little she could understand in her child's babbling, that she was actually talking to Michael now although Maria didn't know the little boys name. It amazed her that no matter how many lives' the kids went through that her little girl was in love with a boy who centered his life on the pixie. Even in their dreams he protected her even if it seemed to be from nightmares of her father. Maria had recently told her that she first met the little boy when she was dreaming about the day that her Dad left and he came and held her and told her it would be okay. He told her that he would be there to protect her if the mean man came back.

It broke Amy's heart to realize that her baby seemed to remember the fights that occurred between her and Brian. She just hoped that now she knew the pain that it put her daughter through that she could soften her heart and raise her daughter with unconditional love. She wanted Maria to understand that it was okay to fall in love and that relationships did work out. She was glad that the parents had many of the memories from the previous timeline because that meant that they could make a difference in not only their kids' lives but their own as well.

"Momma, is Tessie going to start school with me this year?" Maria asked breaking her mother out of her reverie.

"Yes baby she is. It's only a week away, are you two excited?" Amy asked smiling gently at the blonde pair in front of her. It still amazed her that they looked like they could actually be sisters.

Maria nodded enthusiastically as Tess just looked at her with a frightened look.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" Amy asked Tess.

"I'm scared, I've never been to school before or at least I don't think I have." Tess replied trying to remember things that happened before she came into the orphanage.

"It is always a scary experience when something is new. But it'll be okay, Maria will be there with you and you'll be able to see Michael again also." Amy said watching as Tess' face lit up with joy and anxiousness.

"Yeah and you'll also get to meet by bestest friends Alex and Liz. But don't worries you'll still be my sister." Maria told her confidently leaning over to hug the startled Tess.

To Amy, it seemed that Tess still seemed a little uncomfortable with physical contact but she was slowly warming to Maria and Amy. Amy was nervous and sort of excited about when the kids would finally meet. She wondered how the kids would all react to each other when they finally came in contact. She hoped that the kids would chalk their dreams up to childish fantasies as they grew up and not question it too much. She knew that children were pretty flighty so she hoped that once they all met then the dreams would slowly disappear. She figured that the dreams were just a way to guide the children into some sort of relationship with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Evans Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella, Max come on down here!" Diane yelled up the stairs. She was so happy now that the children were here and they seemed to be adjusting to life with her and Philip splendidly.

"Momma, when are we going to go school shopping?" Little Isabel asked with all the poise of a little diva. Diane still couldn't believe that everything that was currently happening was almost exactly the same as it was before at least the behaviors of Max and Isabel.

"Later on this evening okay baby," Diane told her as she continued on with her thoughts and flipping pancakes. Max was still the shy little boy who let his sister do most of the talking. Isabel, however, no longer cried out in the night for a little boy left behind. She was honest as she could be with her children about Tess and Michael. And with them only being six they were exceptionally smart for their age. It seemed to her like all the kids were especially smart and mature for being as young as they are. 'Must be from going back, old souls in a young body' Diane thought smirking slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooh Mommy that is so pretty? Can I get it please?" Isabel asked bouncing slightly on her feet.

"Yes, sweetie we can but we also have to get some things for your brother also." Diane told her leading her to the checkout counter.

"Elizabeth Parker I told you not to touch that!" Diane heard startled. She was surprised and anxious because of the agreement to keep the kids apart but I guess that inevitable meeting between at least two of the children were about to occur. And as she turned she saw Isabel turn and look at Liz speculatively.

"Mommy, who is that? She reminds me of someone." Isabel said still staring over at the little girl with long brown hair.

"That is Liz baby and you have never met her." Diane replied softly and staring over at the two apprehensively at about the same time that Nancy and Liz turned and meet her gaze.

And as she watched Nancy's eyes widen in surprise, she saw Liz's face break into a grin.

"Hello, my name is Liz, what's yours?" Little Liz said thrusting her hand out for Isabel to shake.

"Isabel Evans, will you be going to school with me?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

"I don't know I guess," Liz replied looking to her Mom for an answer.

And as both parents watch their children carry on a conversation they were absolutely amazed. Maybe this time things would be different after all Isabel and Liz never really warmed to each other. So it was with a light heart that both parents separated their children from one another and headed towards home. And late that night as all the parents called around they all found that the children couldn't wait to begin school and met other children and to meet up with old friends.


End file.
